I'm sorry Trix, I'm so sorry
by Peachygirl17
Summary: So what happens when Eli is being controlled by the goon and barges his way into Trixie's room one night?. My first lemon, hope you guys like it :) ElixTrixie


Trixie was sleeping in her bed when suddenly Eli came storming in her bedroom and waking her up.  
'Eli what are you doing?' Asked Trixie while turning on her table lamp. Eli said nothing but locked her bedroom door behind him and walked over to her. He grabbed her arm to lift her off her bed onto her feet and grabbed her cheek with his hand and kissed her hard. Trixie was surprised and pushed him off.  
'Eli what's going on?' She asked him. Then she looked into his eyes, but his blue eyes were gone, but replaced with the color red.  
'The goon must got him under his control' Trixie thought and sighed.  
'Eli, it's me Trixie, you got to fight him, ok?, I know it might be hard but you can do this'  
'I'm sorry Trixie, I didn't mean to do that, I'm trying to fight him, I'm sorry' Thought Eli. But he had no control. Eli grabbed Trixie by the waist and pulled her closer to him and kissed her again. Trixie tried to fight him off but Eli had a good grip on her.  
'Eli, please stop, Eli don't, fight him, you can do this' she cried.  
'I'm trying Trixie, I'm really am trying my best, I'm so sorry Trixie' Said Eli. Eli grabbed Trixie again and started taking off her green shirt off along with her bandoleer.  
'Eli!' Trixie screamed.  
'I'm sorry Trix, I'm so sorry' Eli cried. Yet Eli and Trixie were still making out againist her will. Trixie wouldn't mind if it was the real Eli, but it wasn't. It was a goon making him doing this and it made her sick. She wanted the real Eli. This guy is just a creap in his head.  
Soon Eli had Trixie just in her underwear and bra and laying her bed. Eli already taken off his shirt earlier and was taking off his pants and went back and was on top of Trixie and met his lips with hers.  
'Trixie, omg, I can't believe I'm doing this, I'm so sorry Trix, I did not wanted this for our first time, I was hoping our first time together be more special, I'm sorry' Said Eli.

Trixs was stilling fighting with Eli and know both were naked and Eli put two fingers into Trixie's pussy and she out a moan and made her have a orgasm and she let out a scream of pleasure. Then she stopped fighting with him.

'God fuck this feels good' Trixie thought. Then he bought his head down and placed his mouth over her clit and started lightly sucking then Trixie let out another moan and he started sucking harder and she screamed has she let out an orgasm but he didn't stop. Trixie was trying to push him away but Eli was more gentle- more slower. Once Eli finished lickig her juices away he got and seen Trixie was laying there gasping and her body was trempling.

Eli layed down beside her and grabbed her close and kissed her. Soon Eli got on top of her and his dick slid into her swollen cunt. Eli was careful not to crush her and started moving back and forth inside Trixie while she let out a little whimper. Trixie didn't care anymore, she gaved in to this freak in her friend's head. She started to get into it, she was more relaxed and whimperd and moaned alot more then before.

'Umm... Eli, more please' she moaned his name.

'Trixie! Don't give up please, holy you feel really good, you got to fight him Trix, no matter how good it feels,omg Trixie, this feels amazing' Thought Eli.

Has Eli's thrusts got more faster and harder, Trixie couldn't last much longer, she could feel herself starting to build up.

'Eli I'm going to cum!' She screamed. Then Eli started moving faster in and out of her. Soon Eli felt her cum spore out on his dick then its was his turn to cum inside her. They both fell to the bed, breathing hard. Then Trixie curled up against Eli and fell asleep. Eli was soon let go from the goon and fell asleep with Trixie in his arms.

-the next morning-

Light entered the room and brighten it up. Eli was the first one to wake up and Trixie woke up not long after him.

'Morning Trix' he said still trying to waking up.

'Morning 'yawn' Eli' she said while snuggling more into his chest. Suddenly Eli's eyes got big cause he just remembered what happened last night.

'Trixie, I'm so sorry for what I did to you last night, I tried to fight it but the goon was to powerful and I just couldn't do anything, I'm sorry' He said sympathetically.

'Eli, it's ok, I don't blame you, I know it wasn't all you last night.' She said while grabbing his cheek and kissed him.

'I don't blame you' she breathed. And she kissed him again. Soon they were exploring eachother's mouths and tasting eachother's lips. They had to break the kiss to get some air.

'I'm not mad at you Eli, I forgive you ok?'

'But you should be mad, I raped you Trix and I could've gotten you pregnant at 19 years old.'

'If I was mad at you, then why am I still in the same bed with you and I'm on pills'

'That's good that you're are, but we crossed some boundaries last night, and walls been broken down, do you want those walls up and have boundaries again' Eli asked Trixie nicely.

Trixie shook her no head against his chest and looked up at him,

'No, do you?' She asked.

Eli smiled and and said no to. Then they both met thier lips and Eli pulled Trixie on top of him.

'You're sure?' Eli asked her concerned. 'Because once we're doing this, we're going all the way'.

Trixie shook her head yes. 'Let's do this' she said with a smile. She leaned back down and kissed him.

Eli and Trixie were laying on the bed gasping for air. Both still recovering from their orgasms. 'So that's what we're being missing out on these past couple of years' Eli joked.

'Yeah I guess so' Trixie said with a smile. Trixie went to snuggle up to Eli again.

'Eli?'

'Yea Trix?'

She looked up at him, 'I love you Eli'

Eli smiled and said 'I love you to Trixie'


End file.
